A Different World
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Joey's dad has invited her to live with him and his new wife, Gale Leery and stepson Dawson. Soon, Dawson's best friend Pacey takes an interest in her and the two become good friends. Will something more happen?
1. The Arrival

**AN-My newest story, hope you enjoy. I'm posting the first two chaps cuz the first one is kinda short. I'll try to get more out soon. ENJOY**

* * *

Joey Potter sat on a bus headed towards Boston. She sighed as she looked out the window. This wasn't what she wanted. Joey wanted to stay in Capeside with her mom and her sister. With Bodie and Alex too. But no, she had to go live with _him_, the man who helped create her. She wouldn't call him dad, he didn't deserve that title. She was only coming here so her mom wouldn't worry so much. Lily had enough on her plate to worry about. Joey sighed and thought about him. Joey had only been five years old when he remarried. _He _made her come so she could meet her new step-mom, Gale Leery, soon to be Potter and her step-brother Dawson.

Joey smilied as she remembered that her and Dawson actually got along and became friends. Her smile widened when she remembered Dawson's friend Pacey and her had ''accidently'' knocked over the cake. She had complained to Pacey about Gale and he had come up with the perfect solution. They were only five years old so they didn't get into _too_ much trouble. The bus stopped and Joey grabbed her suitcase and exited the bus. She scanned the crowd and spotted _him_.

''Joey, look how big you've gotten.'' Mike told his daughter, walking over to her.

''That's what happens when you grow up.'' Joey remarked. ''Can we go now?''

Mike nodded and led Joey to his car. They drove home in silence but that didn't bother Joey. She welcomed silence, to her it was comforting. They pulled up outside a two story house and Mike smilied.

''Do you like?'' he asked.

''Not really.'' Joey replied, grabbing her bag and getting out of the car.

As she walked up to the door, Gale stepped out, arms wide.

''Joey, welcome home.'' she greeted.

''My home is in Capeside with my mom.'' Joey said, completly ignoring the open arms.

Gale smilied at her anyway.

Well, it's still nice to have you here.'' Gale said. ''Dawson's waiting for you upstairs. He can't wait to see you.

''Great.'' Joey said, walking inside.

''I'll show you to your room.'' Gale said, following Joey into the house and leading the way upstairs. Gale pointed out her room and Joey entered. She placed her suitcase on the bed and began to unpack. Suddenly, two strong arms around her waist picked her up and spun her around.

''Joey!'' the blonde boy exclaimed.

He set her down and Joey got a good look at her step-brother.

''Hey Dawson. You look good.'' Joey said.

''So do you.'' Dawson replied, plopping down on her bed.

''So, how's Boston treating you?'' Joey asked, sitting down next to him.

''Pretty good. Me and my friends are going to a party at a beach house tonight. You wanna come?'' he asked.

''Depends. Who are your friends?'' she questioned.

Dawson chuckled.

''Well there's Andie McPhee, my girlfriend, her brother Jack, my neighbor, and Jack's girlfriend, Jen Lindley, and my best friend, Pacey Witter, whom you know.'' Dawson said.

Joey smilied.

''My fellow cake bandit?''

''Yep'' Dawson said.

''I'll go, now leave so I can unpack.'' Joey ordered.

* * *

**AN-Well that's it for far. Quick click the blue button and go to the next chapter! **


	2. The Party

Joey was in the kitchen making a snack before the party when the back door opened and the hottest boy she ever saw walked in. He looked up and froze at the site of her.

''Who the hell are you?'' Joey asked.

''Who the hell are _you_?'' the boy asked.

''I am a very good screamer.'' Joey warned him.

Just then Dawson entered the kitchen.

''Chill Jo, that's Pacey. Pace, you remember Joey.'' he said.

''Vagly. We trashed a cake once right?'' Pacey asked.

Joey nodded.

''So, she's coming with us?'' Pacey asked.

''Yea, is that a problem?'' Joey demanded.

''Nope, I kinda like feisty chicks.'' he said, grinning at her.

''You're disgusting.'' Joey said.

''Whatever you say babe.'' Pacey said, winking at her.

Joey rolled her eyes.

''Guys, place nice.'' Dawson warned.

''Whatever.'' Joeu mumbled.

They heard a car horn and Dawson grinned.

''They're here.'' he said.

* * *

The trio walked outside and there was a blue convertible with three people outside it, two girls and one guy.

''Hey guys, come meet my step-sis Joey.'' Dawson called.

A perky blonde ran over to her and hugged her.

''Hi, I'm Andie McPhee, Dawson's girlfriend. Welcome to Boston. I hope we can be friends.'' Andie said, all in one breath.

''Sure.'' Joey said.

The other girl and guy walked over.

''Hey I'm Jen Lindley, I live next door. This is my boyfriend Jack.'' Jen said, introducing them.

''Hi.'' Joey said.

''Come on, let's get this show on the road.'' Pacey called.

Since there wasn't enough room in Jack's car for the six of them, the girls went in Jen's car while the boys went in Jack's. They arrived at the party. Dawson and Andie went right to the dance floor, while Jen and Jack spotted some people they knew. Joey, feeling out of place, left the beach house and took a walk. Sitting down on the sand, she look out at the water, missing home already.

''Hey baby.'' some random guy said, walking over to her and falling down on the sand next to her.

''Hi.'' Joey said, cautiously.

''I'm Drue Valentine, your dream come true.'' he said, slurring on his words.

''Then I guess I'd better wake up.'' Joey remarked.

Drue laughed and leaned in to kiss her, but Joey pushed him away and he landed face down in the sand.

''Bitch.'' he said, spitting sand out of his mouth.

''Hey watch your language Valentine.'' a voice said suddenly.

Joey looked up and saw Pacey.

''Make me Witter.'' Drue said, scrambling to his feet.

Pacey chuckled.

''Look Drue, I can kick your ass whether you're drunk or not. Don't make me do it here.'' Pacey said.

''Whatever.'' Drue muttered, walking away.

''Thanks.'' Joey said softly.

''No sweat.'' Pacey said, sitting down next to her. ''So why are you here? Your dad has been married to Gale for thirteen years and you're just now staying with them.''

Joey sighed.

''Apparently, my mother and him have decided that I'd be better off here.'' she said.

''Why?'' Pacey asked.

''Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.'' Joey said.

Pacey laughed.

''You ain't half bad Potter.'' he said.

''You ain't half bad either Witter.'' Joey said, smiling softly at him.

''So you like beaches?'' he asked.

Joey nodded.

''They remind me of home.'' she said.

''You wanna take a walk?'' he asked.

''Sure.'' Joey replied.

Pacey stood up and offered her his hand, helping her up when she took it. They walked in a comfortable silence.

''So, how are you liking the gang?'' Pacey wondered.

''They cool. Jen and Jack seem nice. Andie seems kinda crazy, very energetic.'' Joey told him.

''Yea, she is.' he said, fondly.

Joey glanced at him.

''Do you like her?'' she asked.

''I loved her. We first got together when she moved here, fell in love. We broke up and her and Dawson fell for each other. They've been together ever since.

''And you're ok with that?'' Joey asked.

''They're my best friends, why wouldn't I be.'' Pacey said.

''So, why did you guys break up?'' Joey wondered.

''Well, I'd tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya.'' Pacey said.

Joey grinned.

''Fair enough. What about Jack and Jen?''

''Meant to be from the moment they met.'' Pacey told her.

''Cute.'' Joey said.

''I guess.'' he said.

They walked on in more silence.

''So, you wanna head back to the party?'' Pacey asked.

''I don't really know anyone.'' she said.

''Well you know me. I'll even offer you a dance.'' Pacey said.

''Well I guess I owe you one for saving me.'' Joey said, grinning at him.

He smilied and they headed back to the house and onto the dance floor.

''Just don't step on my feet.'' Joey said, placing her hands on his shoulders.

''I'll try my best.'' Pacey said, placing his hands on her waist.

As they danced, Joey began to feel more comfortable and soon, rested her head on his shoulder. Jen and Andie shared a look as they watched the two dance. As Pacey and Joey continued their dance, they began to feel as if they were the only two people in the world. It was a shock when Dawson tapped Pacey's shoulder, informing them it was time to go. The six jumped into their cars and headed home. As they pulled up outside Dawson and Jen's homes, Jack walked Jen to her door, while Pacey walked Joey to hers. Dawson and Andie stayed in the car to make out.

''Well, Pacey, I actually had a fun time.'' Joey said,

''Well, I'm a fun guy.'' Paey joked.

''Thank you.'' Joey told him.

He smilied.

''Anytime, Potter. Anytime.'' he told her. ''I'd better go break up the happy couple over there. Andie's my ride home.''

''Good luck.'' Joey remarked. ''And good night.''

She leaned up and kissed his cheek quickly, before heading inside.

As Joey entered the house, Gale stepped away from the window.

''Were you spying on me?'' Joey demanded, angrily.

''No, I was spying on my son.'' Gale said. ''You were just in the way.''

Joey almost cracked a smile, something Gale caught. Maybe they _could _be friends.

''Goodnight Gale.'' Joey said, walking upstairs.

''Pacey's a good kid.'' Gale told her.

Joey stopped and glanced down at her.

''Yea, he is.'' she said, smiling before heading upstairs.

Meanwhile, Pacey knocked on the car door, getting Andie and Dawson's attention. He motioned for Dawson to go, which he did after one last kiss. As he walked to his house, Jack walked back from Jen's and the two boys hopped into the car.

''So you and Joey were pretty comfy on the dance floor.'' Andie remarked.

''Shut up, McPhee.'' Pacey said, blushing slightly.

Andie just smilied as she drove away.

* * *

**AN-Well like it, hate it? Let me know pleeeeeeeeease, reviews make me happy!**

* * *

AN-YAY, you clicked it I knew you would! Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *


	3. Shopping!

**AN- I'm so glad everyone likes this story! Here is chapter 3!**

* * *

Joey headed downstairs the next for morning for breakfast, surprised to see Jen and Andie in the kitchen.

''Morning Joey, I thought today, we could all bond and hang out and stuff.''Andie said.

''Sure.'' Joey said, slowly.

''Chill Joey, we're just going to the mall.'' Jen assured her.

''Ok, let me go get ready.'' Joey said, running back upstairs.

Once she was ready, the three girls headed to the mall. They entered the first store and began to try things on.

''So Joey, how do you like Boston so far?'' Andie asked.

''It's ok. I don't really know it all that well. You guys have made me less nervous about it.'' Joey called, from inside the dressing room.

''Some more then others?'' Andie asked, innocently.

''What do you mean?'' Joey asked, stepping outside.

''She wants to know if you have the hotts for Pacey.'' Jen stated.

''What!'' Joey exclaimed.

''Well you two looked pretty cozy on the dance floor the other night.'' Andie said.

''We were _just_ dancing. I don't have the hotts for Pacey.'' Joey insisted.

''Right.'' Andie said.

''Why did you guys break up?'' Joey asked.

Andie paused.

''It's personal.'' she said.

''Sorry.'' Joey said.

There was an awkward silence.

''So, Joey, why are you here?'' Andie asked.

''It's personal.'' Joey said, immeditaly regretting how harsh it sounded.

''Oh, ok.'' Andie said.

''I'm sorry Andie, it's just...I don't like talking about it.'' Joey said.

Andie smilied.

''It's cool, I understand.'' she said.

The girls browsed the store some more then left.

* * *

Their next stop was the shoe store.

''So Jen, did you grow up with Dawson?'' Joey asked.

''No, Dawson and Pacey grew up together. I moved here in my sophmore year and Andie and Jack came soon after.'' Jen said.

''And it was love at first site for Jen and my brother.'' Andie teased.

Joey laughed.

''Shut up.'' Jen said. ''I'm from New York.'' she told Joey.

''Really, is it amazing there? I've always wanted to move to New York.'' Joey said.

''Pick somewhere else.'' Jen advised, wisely.

The girls tried some more shoes on until they got bored and decided to get lunch. They stopped inside A&W.

''What was Capeside like?'' Andie asked, as she dipped her fry in ketchup.

''Boring. I spent all my time reading and studying.'' Joey said, taking a bite of her burger.

''No boyfriend?'' Jen wondered, taking a sip of pop.

''Well.'' Joey said.

''Spill.'' Andie exclaimed.

''There was Eddie. He was a senior in my writing class, I was a junior. We started something but...it ended iis disapointment.'' Joey said.

''How so?'' wondered Andie.

Joey was silent.

''You don't have to tell us.'' Andie said, hurridly.

''No, no, it's just. I don't want to be judged.'' Joey said.

''Trust me Joey, we are the _last_ people who will _ever_ judge you.'' Jen said.

''He said he loved me and I wanted him to be my first. He left town afterwards. I guess I wasn't enough.'' Joey said, quietly.

''Jackass.'' Andie muttered.

Jen and Joey laughed.

''Yea, well since then, I never really dated anyone.'' Joey admitted.

''I was a party girl in New York and I slept around with a lot of guys. My parents sent me here to live with Grams, it made it easier for them, and I met Jack here and my life completly turned around.'' Jen told her.

''I think we've bonded.'' Andie said.

Joey smilied.

''I think so too.''

The girls got up and threw away their trash.

''Yay, now let's go get slushees to celebrate.'' Andie exclaimed.

Joey and Jen rolled their eyes.

* * *

As they went to get slushees, they spotted the boys waiting in line.

''Hey babe, buy me a slushee?'' Andie asked, wrapping her arms around Dawson's waist.

''Sure. Hey guys.'' he said, greeting Andie with a kiss.

Jack wrapped an arm around Jen and kissed her.

''Potter.'' Pacey said, greeting Joey.

''Witter.'' Joey greeted back.

''So, did you girls have fun bonding?'' Pacey asked.

The girls looked at each other and smilied.

''Yea, we did.'' Joey said.

As they waited in line, Joey scoped out the mall and spotted a bookstore.

''I'll meet you guys later.'' Joey called, walking to the store.

She scanned the book shevles, picking up a random book here and there, reading the back covers. She was in the How To section, flipping through a book when Pacey snuck up behind her.

''Boo.'' he whispered in her ear, causing her to jump and hit him with a book.

''Jerk.'' Joey said, fuming.

Pacey laughed.

''Now Joey, that's not the book for you.'' he said, grabbing Sex for Dummies off the shelf.

''Pervert.'' Joey exclaimed, hitting him again.

''Jeez Jo, stop hitting on me.'' Pacey said, rubbing his arm.

''Bite me Pacey.'' Joey said, walking to another section.

''I've got it.'' he announced, walking over to her.

''Really? I hear it's treatable.'' Joey said.

''Ha, ha not funny. No, I know why you're so mean to me. You want me.'' he said, somewhat smugly.

Joey looked at him and laughed.

''That's fine. Pretend you don't, fight you feelings. I won't tell anyone.'' he assured her.

''Gee, thanks Pace.'' Joey said.

She picked out a book on T.V. trivia and began to flip through it.

''Anything interesting?'' Pacey asked, softly, looking over her shoulder, his hand placed on her waist.

''Not really.'' Joey whispered back.

She looked up from the book and their gaze locked. Joey licked her lips and glanced at his.

''Uninteresting books suck.'' he said, huskily.

Joey nodded, their gaze unwavering.

''Yea, they do.'' she replied, not recognizing her own voice.

They slowly began to more towards each other, the pull between them strong. Just was their lips were about to meet...Jen came over to them.

''Joey, Pacey. We're leaving...oh, am I interupting?'' Jen asked, as she saw Joey and Pacey jump away from each other.

''No.'' Pacey said, hurridly.

''No.'' Joey said, placing the book back on the shelf.

''So, we should go.'' Pacey said, leaving quickly.

''And you _don't _have the hotts for him?'' Jen asked, smirking.

''Shut up.'' Joey warned her.

Jen laughed and pulled Joey out of the store.

* * *

The girls headed home, dropping Joey and Jen off first.

''I had fun you guys. We should do this again.'' Joey said.

''Yeah, we should.'' Jen agreed.

''Definalty.'' Andie said.

''I'll talk to you guys later.'' Joey said, heading inside and up to her room.

A while later, after dinner, there was a knock on her door. It was Dawson.

''Do you like Pacey?'' he asked, bluntly.

''What?'' Joey asked.

''Do you like Pacey, you know my best friend?'' Dawson asked.

''Why, would it bug you if I did?'' Joey wondered.

''Well no, I mean well my best friend and my sister. Oh god, now I know how Jack feels.'' Dawson exclaimed.

''Goodnight Dawson.'' Joey said, stepping in her room and closing the door.

''Do you?'' he called.

''Goodnight.'' Joey yelled, from inside her room.

''Joey will you answer the question. Joey!'' he shouted again.

Joey just grinned and layed down on her bed.

* * *

**AN-Well I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the lack of P/Jo but maybe that one moment made up for it? Let me know if you liked!**


	4. Dinner

AN- Here's the newest update! ENJOY!

* * *

The next day, as Gale was preparing dinner, Joey entered the kitchen.

''Hi Gale. Would you like some help?'' Joey asked.

Gale smilied.

''Sure.'' she replied.

Joey began to help her.

''So, do you like it here?'' Gale asked.

''So far, yea. Dawson and his friends have been a big help.'' Joey told her.

''And you and Pacey?'' Gale asked.

Joey laughed.

''That seems to be the topic on everyone's minds.'' Joey said.

''Well, we can't help but be curious.'' Gale said.

''I like him Gale. He's annoying, but he's also sweet and funny and nice and a lot of good things.'' Joey said.

Before Gale could answer, the back door opened and Dawson and Pacey stepped inside.

''Hey mom, can Pacey stay for dinner?'' Dawson asked.

Pacey smilied hopefully.

''I guess.'' Gale said, grinning.

Dawson and Pacey high-fived.

''Let's go watch the game.'' Dawson said.

He headed into the living room and Pacey followed.

''Hey Potter.'' he greeted as he walked past her.

''Hey Witter.'' Joey greeted back.

He grinned and went into the living room.

Gale smilied.

''I think he likes you too.'' she said.

''Honey, I'm home!'' they heard Mike shout.

''In the kitchen hun.'' Gale called.

Mike walked into the kitchen and grinned.

''Ah, here are my lovely girls cooking dinner.'' he said, kissing Gale's cheek. ''Oh, Joey, a friend of mine gave me tickets to a book signing. I thought we could go together.''

''No.'' Joey told him, walking out of the kitchen.

Mike followed.

''Come on Jo. It will be something fun for us to do.'' Mike pleaded.

Joey glared at him.

''Look, I'm here ok? You got your stupid wish, I'm here. Be happy with that. Just because I'm here, doesn't mean we need to have that perfect father/daughter relationship.'' Joey told him, angrily.

''I'm trying.'' he told her.

''Well, stop.'' Joey said, running upstairs.

Mike sighed and turned, freezing at the site of Pacey.

''Mr. Potter?'' he asked.

''I take it you saw all that.'' Mike said.

Pacey nodded.

''I came to see if you wanted to watch the game with us.'' Pacey said.

Mike sighed again and walked into the living room. Pacey glanced up the stairs.

''Dawson, I'll be right back!'' he called, already heading upstairs.

* * *

He paused at the top, wondering which room was Joey's. He saw a door, half-way opened and peered inside. There was Joey lying on her bed, drawing.

''Jo?'' he said quietly.

She looked up and smilied at the site of him.

''Hey, what's up?'' she asked.

''Just wanted to see if you were ok.'' Pacey said.

Joey sighed.

''Can you just forget that?'' she asked.

''Only if you let me look at your drawing.'' Pacey told her.

Joey grinned.

''Deal.'' she said.

Pacey walked over and glanced down at her drawing. It was a picture of the house and it was amazing. She got the details just right.

''Wow, that's awesome Jo.'' he said.

''Thanks.'' Joey replied, quietly.

''So you're ok?'' he asked.

She nodded.

''Go before my brother wonders where you went.'' Joey told him.

''Fine, see you at dinner.'' Pacey said leaving.

* * *

At dinner there was definate tension between Mike and Joey. As Joey ate, she couldn't help but think. Pacey was being really sweet to her. He had even pulled out her chair for her, something Gale noticed. She _did _liek Pacey, really she did, but it was hard for her to trust someone with her heart after Eddie.

Across the table, Pacey was thinking too. Joey was an amazing girl and he had only known her for a few days! Still, her very smile or laugh sent butterflies into his stomach. He did like Joey but, it was hard to be with someone after what happened with Andie.

At the head of the table, Mike was also thinking. He was trying to spend time with his daughter, he really was. He wanted them to be close, but Joey wouldn't let go of the past.

Next to Joey, was Gale. When Mike first brought up the idea of Joey coming to live with them, she was all for it. She wanted her and Joey to be close, like Mike and Dawson were. So far Joey wasn't exactly welcoming, but she wasn't treating her like the wicked step-mom either. Maybe they could be close.

Dawson sat next to Pacey, wondering if him and Andie would be able to do anything tonight.

The phone rang, driving everyone out of their thoughts. Mike answered it.

''Hello? Oh, hi Lily.'' Mike said.

Joey's head shot up and she smilied brightly.

''Yea, she's right here.'' Mike said, as Joey got up and took the phone into the living room.

''Hey mom.'' she said, quietly but happily. ''How ya doing?''

''I'm ok sweetie. How about you? Mike and Gale making you feel at home?'' Lily asked, her voice weak.

''Yea, and I've made some friends. Well, they're manily Dawson's friends.'' Joey told her.

Really? Tell me all about them.'' Lily said.

''Well there's Andie McPhee, Dawson's girlfriend. She's really nice and really perky. There's the neighbor, Jen Lindley who is a lot like me andher boyfriend, Andie's brother Jack, who's really quiet and shy. And then there's Dawson's best best friend, Pacey.'' Joey said, and Lily could here the smile in her voice when she spoke his name.

''Oh, is he cute?'' Lily asked, teasing her daughter.

''Mom!'' Joey exclaimed.

''Sorry dear.'' Lily said, beginning to cough violently.

''Mom? Are you ok? Mom!'' Joey yelled into the phone.

''I'm here sweetie. I'd better go get some sleep. I'll talk to you soon.'' Lily told her daughter, her voice weaker now.

''Bye mom. I miss you.'' Joey said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

''I miss you too. Love ya sweetie. Bye.'' Lily said.

''Bye mom, love ya too.'' Joey said quietly, clicking off the phone. tears streaming down her cheeks.

''Jo?'' Pacey asked softly, coming up behind her.

Joey quickly wiped her eyes and turned to face him.

''My dad send you to come check on me?'' she asked.

''No, I heard you shouting. I was worried.'' Pacey admitted.

''I'm fine.'' she said, as more tears began to form, soon becoming a light sobbing.

Pacey cautiously walked over and took her in his arms, trying to comfort her. As the tears fell, she clung to Pacey and he held her, whispering words of comfort into her ear. He kissed her forehead gently. His arms were around her, her head buried in the crook of his neck as she cried. That was how Gale found them.

''Joey?'' she asled softly, walking into the living room. Her smile matched her tone at the site of the two teens.

Hearing her voice, Joey broke away from the warm embrace and smilied shyly at him, as he wiped away her tears.

''You ok?'' he asked.

Joey nodded.

''I am now.'' she said.

He smilied gently and kissed her forehead one last time.

''Come on let's go have you serve me some food woman.'' he said, walking back into the kitchen.

Joey laughed.

''In your dreams Witter!'' she shouted after him.

As she walked by, Gale stopped her.

''You're sure you're ok?'' she asked.

Joey nodded and the two went back into the kitchen. Mike looked questionatly at Gale who shook her head and Joey sat down, looking at Pacey and catching his gaze. He winked reassuringly and she smiled at him.

She was ok now, thanks to him.


	5. Sailing

**AN-Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here's chapter 5! **

* * *

The days turned to weeks and soon, Joey had been living in Boston for a month. She found herself slowly beginning to fit in. Her and Andie would study together, since they had a lot of advance classes together. Her and Jen would make fun of the preppy girls in their school, both being anti-school spirit. Once she got to know Jack, she realized he was a fun guy and was one of the best friends she could ask for. Her and Dawson fought like brother and sister. He complained she took too long in the bathroom and she complained of how messy and lazy he could it be. It was perfect. And Pacey? Pacey was a different story. He was her confidant, her best friend. Theu studied together a lot too, her helping him get better grades. That's where we find them now, anxiously studying in Joey's room.

''Pacey, you're gonna go great tomorrow on your test. Mr. Randle will be shocked.'' Joey said, referring to their history teacher.

''Yea, I hope I do ok.'' he said.

''You will!'' Joey insisted.

Pacey laughed.

''What?'' Joey asked.

''I was just remembering the look on your dad's face when I said I was here to see you.'' Pacey told her.

''Like he cares.'' Joey muttered.

''Jo, if you hate him so much, why are you here?'' Pacey asked.

''It's complicated.'' Joey said.

''Come on, you can tell me. I've told you a lot of things.'' Pacey said.

He was right. Joey was on of the few people who knew that his parents were also divorced,which was why he could relate to her problems. He lived with his dad and brother.

''Oh yea, why did you and Andie break up?'' Joey snapped.

Pacey looked away.

''It's personal.'' he said.

''So is this.'' Joey said.

''You know, it's getting late. I should go.'' Pacey said, gathering up his stuff and leaving.

''Pacey, I'm sorry. Don't go.'' Joey called, following his downstairs.

They stopped at the door and Pacey put on his coat.

''Jo, it's fine. I really do need to go. I'll see you tomorrow.'' he said.

Joey looked down in disapointment and Pacey put a finger under her chin, lifting it up.

''Thanks for your help.'' he said, kissing her cheek softly.

Joey smilied and he left.

* * *

The next day, Joey waited nervously outside Pacey's history class. She glanced at the clock and paced outside the door. It finally opened and Pacey stepped out. He looked at her, holding a piece of paper, his face emotionless.

''Pace?'' she asked.

He finally grinned.

''A-!'' he shouted.

Joey screamed joyfully and hugged him.

''I told you! I knew you could do it!'' Joey shouted.

Pacey laughed and they broke apart.

''Thanks to you.'' he said. ''We need to celebrate.''

''Really? How so Mr. Witter?'' Joey asked, as they began to walk out of school.

''It's a surprise. Be ready by 7:00 Friday night and wear something warm and casual.'' Pacey said.

Joey laughed.

''Sounds like you've been planning this for a while. 7:00?'' she asked.

''7:00.'' he confirmed.

''Alright. Let's do it.'' Joey said.

Pacry grinned.

* * *

Finally, Friday night arrived and Joey was putting on last minute touches. She was wearing a red sweater with her favorite jeans and a pair of tennis shoes.

''Oh, don't you look nice.'' Gale said, walking into her room as Joey put on her lipstick.

''Hey Gale. You sure I look ok?'' Joey asked unsure.

''You look great. Where are you going?'' Gale asked.

''Me and Pace are going to celebrate his good grade. It's his way of saying thanks for helping him.'' Joey said.

''Sounds nice.'' Gale said, smiling knowingly.

They heard the doorbell ring.

''That must be Pacey.'' Gale said.

Joey smilied nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, waiting outside the front door, was Pacey, just as nervous. Mike opened the door, surprised to see Pacey.

''Dawsons out with Andie, he won't be home for a while.'' Mike said.

''Oh, I know sir. I'm here to pick up Joey.'' Pacey said.

''Hey Pacey.'' Joey said, walking downstairs.

''You look beautiful.'' Pacey said, smiling.

Joey blushed and grinned.

''Thanks.'' she said.

''Where are you two going?'' Mike asked.

''Out.'' Joey answered as Pacey helped with her coat.

Mike looked to Pacey.

''It's a surprise sir.'' he said.

Joey rolled her eyes.

''Let's go Pace. Night guys.'' Joey shouted, pulling Pacey outside.

They hopped into Pacey's car and drove to the docks. They got out and he led her to True Love, where he set up a picnic for them. They got on the boat and sailed a little ways before stopping and anchoring.

''Pace, this is so sweet.'' Joey said as he spread a blanket on deck and began to take food out of the basket.

''Well I thought this was a good way to say thanks.'' Pacey said.

Joey smilied.

''My original idea was that we go below deck and ravage each other but I figured you'd turn it down.'' Pacey said, winking at her.

''I might have said yes.'' Joey said, quietly.

He looked up amazed and she grined at him. He coughed nervously and they began to eat. After they were done, they sat on the deck gazed at the stars. Joey shivered delicatly. Pacey saw this and went below deck to grab a blanket for her. He wrapped it around her and sat down next to her.

''Aren't you cold?'' Joey asked.

Pacey shook his head but shivered anyway. Joey sighed and moved over, sitting in front of him and drapping the blanket around the two of them. She lay back, resting her head on his chest. They laced thier fingers together under the blanket.

''Pacey, the reason i'm here is that, a few years ago, my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. She's been able to fight it but, lately things have been getting harder so her and Mike decided to send me here.'' Joey told him, her secret finally revealed.

''I'm sorry Jo.'' he said, kissing her head softly. ''It's my turn now.''

Joey looked at him questionatly.

''The reason I broke up with Andie. Two years ago, I went away for the summer and when I returned, Andie confessed she cheated on me. I found out later that her and the guy had an amazing summer together. The guy was Dawson.'' he said.

Joey looked up shocked.

''But, you guys are best friends.'' she said.

''I forgave both of them eventually. It took a while but I was able to. After Andie confessed they did end thngs but I knew they had already fallen so I put aside my hurt and anger and stepped aside. Dawson and I were able to get our friendship back and now I can look at them without the urge to puke.'' Pacey said.

He sighed and got up, walking over to the railing.

''Needless to say, I never really dated anyone after that.'' Pacey said.

''I know how you feel.'' Joey said, walking over to him.

''That Eddie guy right? Jen told me.'' he admitted.

''But being with you has made the pain go away.'' she said, standing in front of him.

''Jo.'' he whispered as her arms wrapped around his waist.

''Don't you want me, want this?'' Joey asked.

''You know I do.'' he whispered.

''Then take it.'' she whispered back, pressing her lips to his.

They moaned as their lips met, Pacey's hands moving to cup her face as Joey's tongue entered his mouth. Needing oxygen, they finally pulled apart. They looked at each other, eyes glazed, breathing heavily. The only thing that stopped them from going below deck was the boom of thunder and flash of lightning across the sky.

''We'd better go.'' Pacey said.

Joey nodded and they worked, getting the boat ready. By the time they go to land, it was pooring down rain. They quickly got into the car and drove home.

''Pacey?'' she said quietly. ''What was that?''

He sighed.

''I don't know Jo.'' he said.

''Maybe we can call it a hormonal glitch?'' Joey asked.

Pacey glanced quickly at her.

''Yea, that sounds good.'' he said.

* * *

They got to Joey's house and ran inside. As they stood in the entryway, Joey laughed.

''You're soaked!'' she exclaimed, glancing at him.

''So are you.'' he said, grinning.

Gale apperead with towels and a change of clothes.

''Pacey you can change in the guest bathroom and then head up to Dawson's room, where you will be staying the night.'' Gale said.

Pacey did and headed up to Dawson's room.

''What are you doing here? Where did you and Joey go?'' Dawson asked, as soon as he entered the room.

''I'm crashing and we were celebrating my good grades.'' Pacey replied as he set up the spare cot in Dawson's room.

''Do you like my sister?'' Dawson asked.

'Do you care if I did?'' Pacey asked.

''Does it matter?'' Dawson asked.

''No.'' Pacey said.

Dawson sighed.

''Look Pacey, I don't know if I'm comfortable with it.'' Dawson said.

''Look D, you're my best friend and I respect you but in all fairness, I stepped aside when you and Andie fell for each other.'' Pacey reminded him.

''Pacey, will our friendship ever be the same?'' Dawson asked, suddenly.

Pacey looked up surprised.

''I mean I know you forgave me but did we ever talk about it?'' he asked.

''Fine, I hated you D. Andie was everything and you took her from me. But as the year grew on, I realized. If Andie and I were meant to be, she wouldn't have cheated on me and fallen for you. Plus, I missed both of you. You're my best friend and so is she. When I realized she was better off with you, I forgave you.'' he said.

Dawson grinned.

''You know, you'd would be perfect for Joey.'' he said.

''I like her.'' Pacey admitted as he laid down on the cot.

''I knew it!'' Dawson exclaimed, jumping onto his bed.

Pacey laughed.

* * *

**AN- Just wanna clear up a few things.**

**1) Pacey and Joey want to be together but they are both scared which is the why the kiss is a ''hormonal glitch'' but don't worry P/Jo fans, they will get together.**

**2) I felt that forgiving Dawson and Andie was something Pacey would do. It took time, but eventually he did.**

**I hope you liked that chapter!**


	6. The Anniversery

Joey and Dawson were doing homework in the kitchen when Gale walked in, on the phone.

''No, two dozen roses. That's right and can we get some daisys too I love those.'' Gale said, brushing by them quickly.

''What's that all about?'' Joey asked, as Gale left the kitchen.

''Her and Mike's lovly anniversery party they throw every year. It's next Saturday.'' Dawson told her.

Joey groaned inwardly. How could she forget about that? It was the day that truly took her father from her life.

The back door opened and Pacey stepped in. Him and Joey locked gazes before Joey quickly glanced back at her books.

''Hey Pace. What brings you over?'' Dawson asked.

''Boredum. Wanna go shoot some hoops?'' Pacey asked.

''Um sure. You wanna join us Jo?'' Dawson asked.

Joey looked up, avoiding Pacey's eyes.

''No, I'm good. In fact, I'm gonna go finish this in my room.'' she said, quickly picking up her stuff and heading upstairs.

''What was that all about?'' Dawson asked Pacey.

''Don't know D.'' Pacey lied. ''I'll go find out.''

He followed Joey upstairs and stopped her before she entered her room.

''Jo, please tell me it's not always gonna be like this.'' he said.

''Like what?'' Joey asked.

''Like totally awkward between us.'' he told her.

Joey sighed.

''I don't want it to be awkward Pace.'' she said, softly.

He smilied.

''Me neither.'' Pacey told her.

She grinned at him, but it slowly faded.

''What's wrong?'' he asked.

''Mike and Gale are throwing a fabulous anniversery party and guess who must attend.'' Joey said.

''The daughter/step-daughter of the happy couple?'' Pacey guessed.

''Ding, ding, ding. Now I get to see them act all happy and cute and try to forget the fact he married my mom first and should still be married to her.'' Joey complained.

''Don't worry Jo. I'll be there. Dawson has always invited us so I'll keep you away from the happy pair.'' Pacey offered.

Joey smilied.

''Thanks Pace.'' she said.

He smilied.

''So, are you sure you don't wanna go shoot some hoops?'' Pacey asked.

Joey shook her head.

''Nah, I need to finish this assignment. See ya Pace.'' she said, walking into her room.

* * *

Finally it was Saturday night and Joey was dressing for the party. She had on a simple black, spaghetti strapped dress and her hair was pulled up into a french twist. All she needed was someone to zip her up. Gale walked in.

''Hey, just wanted to see how you were doing.'' she gasped. ''Oh Joey, you look beautiful.''

''Thanks.'' Joey said, quietly.

Gale walked over and zipped up her dress.

''Pacey's mouth will drop.'' Gale told her.

Joey just smilied, half-heartidly.

''You ok sweeite? You've been acting weird all week.'' Gale inquired. By weird, she meant distant, which was bad because Gale thought they had finally begun to get close.

''I'm fine Gale. Are we leaving soon?'' Joey asked, walking away from her and grabbing her jacket.

''Yea, in a few.'' Gale said, leaving her room.

Joey sighed softly.

* * *

The Potters arrived at the party and were immdiatly swepted up by photographers for family pictures.

''Well, now my lovly daughter will be in on one.'' Mike said, grinning.

Him and Gale stood next to each other, his arm around her while Dawson stood next to Gale.

''Joey?'' Mike asked, motioning to the spot near him.

Joey rolled her eyes and, against her wishes, stood next to her father and even offered up a smirk for the picture. Once it was taken she immidiatly stepped away. Dawson went to find Andie. She looked Pacey.

''Boy, you guys look like the happiest family ever!'' the familer voice exclaimed and Joey found herself smilng brightly as he walked over to her.

As she turned toward him, Pacey froze, taking her in. He walked to her slowly, taking her hand gently.

''You look incredible.'' he whispered, kissing her hand softly.

Joey blushed and placed her other hand on his chest, taking in how great he looked in his tux.

''You look pretty good too.'' she whispered back.

They were inches from each other and him slowly stroking her hand didn't help the fact that she wanted to kiss him.

''Pacey! What a pleasent surprise.'' Mike shouted, interruping their moment as they jumped apart.

''Hi, Mr. Potter. How are you?'' Pacey asked, politly.

''Wonderful.'' Mike said.

Gale walked over.

''Sweetheart, we need to greet some people.'' she reminded him.

''In a mintue hun.'' he said, staring at Pacey carefully.

Gale coughed and Mike, reluctently, walked away.

Joey smiled.

''Glad he's gone.'' she said.

Pacey grinned.

''You know how dad's are when their little girls get interested in boys.'' Pacey said.

Joey just rolled her eyes.

''Would you like to dance?'' Pacey asked, holding out his hand galantly.

Joey giggled.

''I'd love to Mr. Witter.'' she said.

He pulled her out onto the dance floor and they stepped into an easy rythem. It was so natural between them.

Mike watched as Pacey and Joey danced. Their eyes met and the gaze held, even as Pacey dipped her slowly. He sighed. His little girl was all grown up. He laughed quietly as a flashback crosses his mind.

_13 years ago_

_Mike and Gale danced slowly together, their first dance as husband and wife. Their gazes locked and he leaned down to kiss her. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Mike and Gale looked over and saw Joey and Pacey standing next to the fallen wedding cake._

_As Gale tried to get the cake back together, Mike led Joey away from the crowd._

_''Sweetie. Why did you do that?'' Mike asked._

_''Cuz you and Gale are married and you're not gonna be my daddy anymore.'' the five year old pouted._

_Miek smilied and picked Joey up._

_''Jo-jo, I'll always be your daddy. Nothing will ever keep me away.'' he said, kissing her cheek lightly._

_''Promise daddy?'' Joey asked._

_Mike smilied._

_''I promise.'' he said._

Mike sighed, remembering his little girl. He frowned suddently. Had it really been 13 years since he had seen his youngest daughter? Mike finally realized with a start that he forgot his promise to Joey all those years ago. He was about to go cut in, to explain to Joey, to apolgize, when someone tapped their glass, wanting a speech.

The music stopped and Mike sighed before leading his wife onto the stage.

''What can I say about Gale? I love her. I remember the moment I first looked into her eyes that I wanted to marry her. Gale, my life began when I met you. I never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I never will. You are my life, Gale Potter.'' Mike said, kissing his wife.

The men cheered while the women wiped away tears. Pacey glanced at Joey and saw that, she too, was crying. He figured it was from the speech her dad gave. Joey suddenly, walked towards the exit.

''Joey, don't go. I want to dance with my daugher!'' Mike yelled to her.

Joey stopped and when Mike walked over, she turned around and glared at him.

''You said your life began when you met Gale. I was before Gale. Do I not matter? This day, 13 years ago, you promised that you'd always be my dad. But you lied! 13 years dad! 13! 13 years of asking mom when will daddy come visit. 13 years of getting stupid birthday cards picked out by Gale, signed by all three of you. 13 years of growing up without a dad. You never loved anyone as much as you love Gale? What about mom? Did you love her or did you just wanna have sex? I mean you got her pregant twice but that wasn't enough for you was it? What about Bessie? What about me? Why weren't we enough to keep you around!'' Joey shouted, tears streaming down her cheek.

''Jo, don't make a scene.'' her dad said queitly.

''Go to hell!'' she shouted, before running out of the building, away from him.

* * *

It was raining when she left, but Joey didn't care. She wanted away from him.

''Joey! Jo, slow down!'' someone shouted after her.

She tried to run faster but slipped on her heels. Thankfully Pacey caught her before she hit the ground. He helped her up but she pushed him away, hitting his chest.

''No, leave me alone. Let me go! Let me go!'' she screamed but he held on tight.

Finally Joey got tired and melted in his arms. Her body shook with sobs as he held her, trying to give her comfort. She backed away and wiped her eyes.

''I can't go home Pace.'' she said queitly.

''You can stay with me.'' he said, leading her to his car. He helped her inside and they drove to his house. To Joey's surprise, they left behind the neighborhood of fancy homes and arrived in a subburb. Pacey pulled into the driveway of a nice ranch home.

''No wonder you're so down to earth.'' Joey remakred as they got out of the car. ''You're not a snob.''

Pacey chuckled and wrapped an arm around her as they walked to the front door.

''Pop! I'm home.'' Pacey called as they entered the home.

''Hey Pacey, how was the...who's your friend?'' John Witter asked, spoting Joey.

''Dad, meet Joey Potter. Jo, meet my dad.'' Pacey said.

''Hi Mr. Witter.'' Joey said, quietly.

''Um dad, Jo's gonna crash here tonight, that ok?'' he asked.

John glanced at his son and nodded. Pacey took Joey into his room and handed her a T-shirt and a pair of boxers.

''You can change out of your dress and put these on.'' he said.

''Thanks.'' Joey said, softly.

''You change, and I'll go make pizza rolls.'' he said.

Joey grinned.

''Sounds good Pace.'' she said and he left.

Once Joey was changed, she walked to the kitchen and greeted Pacey.

''Since it stopped raining, we can eat these by our dock outside.'' Pacey told her.

Joey just nodded.

Once the pizza rolls were done, Pacye led Joey outside where they spread a blanket and sat down on the docks. They ate in silence.

''So that's why you hate your dad so much.'' Pacey said quietly.

Joey nodded.

''He promised that he'd still be my dad. Then after the wedding, I never really saw him again, intil now. He thinks taking me in will make up for everything?'' Joey said.

Pacey wrapped an arm around her as she began to cry again. Her tears soaked his shirt but he didn't care. She sniffled quietly and pulled away.

''Thank you Pacey for being...everything I need.'' Joey said quietly.

He smiled and she leaned in and kissed him softly. The kiss so slow, soft and tender. They pulled apart slowly.

''Was that a hormonal glitch?'' Pacey asked.

Joey smilied and shook her head.

''No, that was definatly not a hormonal glitch.'' she whispered.

He grinned.

''Good.'' he whispered, before kissing her back.

* * *

Pacey and Joey walked into his house hand and hand and headed up to his room.

''Would you be more comfortable in here, or on the couch?'' Pacey asked her.

Joey laid down on the bed.

''In here. With you.'' she said.

''Jo.'' he said.

''I just want you to hold me tonight.'' Joey told him, staring at him with those amazing eyes.

He relented and laid down next to her. Joey snuggled up beside him and Pacey pulled the covers over them.

''Night Pacey.'' she said softly, drifting off quickly.

''Night Jo.'' he said softly, but he didn't fall asleep.

He watched her sleep.

* * *

Joey and Pacey woke the next morning to the sun streaming in through the window. They sat up, groaning.

''Pacey, Joey, come down for breakfast!'' John shouted.

They grinned and went downstaris.

''This smells really good, Mr. Witter.'' Joey said, as they entered the kitchen.

''Why thank you Joey. You can come back anytime.'' he said.

Joey giggled and Pacey grinned.

They ate breakfast quickly and Pacey suggested she call home.

Mike answered the phone.

''Joey! Where the hell are you! Do you know how worried we've been. Josephine Potter, you get your tail home this instant.'' he shouted.

Joey could hear Gale wrestler the phone away from him.

''Joey, where are you?'' she asked.

''I'm ok. I stayed at Pacey's. I'll be home soon.'' Joey assured her.

''I'll try to calm your father down.'' Gale said.

Joey hung up the phone and turned to Pacey.

''We'd better go.'' she said.

He nodded and Joey ran upstairs to change back into her dress.

She came down and, after biddng John goodbye, they got into his car and left.

* * *

When Pacey and Joey pulled into the driveway, Mike announced his plan to go confront them.

''No Mike you go into your den, cool off. I'll send Joey there the moment she enters.'' Gale said.

Mike grumbled something before heading into den.

Pacey and Joey walked up to the front door, holding hands.

''Pacey, thank you. For everything.'' she said, facing him.

He grinned and embraced her.

''Anytime Potter, anytime.'' he said, leaning down to kiss her.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

''I'd better go in.'' Joey said, tilting her head to kiss his nose softly.

'I'll come by later to check on you.'' Pacey said, kissing her forehead softly.

They kissed once more, before Pacey headed back to his car.

Joey entered the house and Gale sent her right to the den, after giving her a quick hug and saying how happy she was that her and Pacey were finally a couple, of course.

She entered the den and Mike stood from his chair.

''I'm not apologizing.'' Joey said.

''I don't deserve one.'' he said surprising her. ''I did promise you that I'd always be there and I wasn't. I let myself forget Capeside. Forget you and your sister and your mom. But I never stopped loving you. Please, believe me Joey, if I could go back in time and be there I would. Losing you was something I never wanna do again.''

Joey glared.

''Why the hell should I trust you? You broke your promise dad. You left! All I wanted was you. I didn't want to see Gale's name on the cards. I didn't want to share you with Dawson. I wanted my dad!'' she screamed.

Mike looked at her, tears in his eyes.

''I'm sorry Joey. All I can do is apologize and try to make it up to you. Can we try?'' he asked.

Joey thought for a moment.

''I guess.'' she said.

Mike smilied.

''I'll take it.'' he said. ''Now, why don't you go change and join us for movies?''

Joey nodded and headed upstairs.

Mike sighed. It was a start.

* * *

Joey changed and ran downstairs where her family was watching a movie. She sat down next to Mike and he put an arm around her shoulders. She sighed. It was a start.

Suddenly the phone rang and Mike answered it.

''Hello. Bessie? Bess what's wrong?'' he asked.

Joey looked up.

''What? No, no. When?'' Mike asked, his face showing pure sadness.

Gale gasped and Joey looked on emotionless.

''Yea, yea we'll come down. We're leaving now. I'll see you soon Bessie.'' Mike said, his voice hoarse as he hung up the phone.

''No.'' Joey whispered, shaking her head. ''No, it can't be! No, she can't be gone! No!''

She got up to run but Mike grabbed her, holding her tightly, stroking her hair.

Joey shook her head, she couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it.

But, sadly, it was true.

Lily Potter had passed away.

* * *

**AN-Sorry to end it on a downer. Stay tuned for more!**


	7. Return To Capeside

AN-Hi everyone one, sorry for the two day delay. Here is chapter 7!!

* * *

Tears were silently streaming down Joey's cheeks as she packed up the necessary clothes she would need to return to capeside. Ever since that phone call, she kept seeing it in her mind. Bessie called, delivering news that seemed so unreal. It couldn't be real! Lily couldn't be dead! Joey needed her.

As her memories overcame her, sobs began to rack her body. She laid down on the bed, curled up into the fetel position.

Why did this have to happen?

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike and Dawson loaded up their bags in the car.

''Mike, you don't think it's an insult for me and mom to come? I mean Lily was your ex.'' Dawson said.

Mike shook his head.

''No, I don't think so.'' Mike said.

Gale walked over with her bag and she handed it to Dawson.

''Where's Joey?'' Mike asked.

''In her room, packing. God Mike, she was crushed.'' Gale said.

''What the hell?'' they heard Dawson muttered and saw Pacey walking over.

''Hey Potter family. How are you?'' he asked cheerfully. ''What's wrong?''

''Joey's mom died Pace.'' Gale said.

''Is she ok?'' he asked, immidiatly.

''She's in her room packing.'' Mike said.

Pacey ran quickly into the house and up the stairs. He entered her room and saw her sobbing on the bed. He walked over and touched her shoulder gently. She looked up and sunddenly threw her amrs around him. He sat down on the bed next to her, hugging her tightly and kissing her head occaisonly.

* * *

Pacey and Joey walked downstairs together, Pacey holding both her hand and her suitcase. He put in the car for her and hugged her.

''Jo, I wish I could be there for you.'' he whispered.

''I wish you could be too. I need you Pace.'' Joey whispered, tearfully.

Mike walked over to them.

''Pacey, if your dad won't mind, you can come with us.'' he said.

''He won't mind at all.'' Pacey said, still holding Joey.

Mike nodded.

''Good, get in the car everyone.'' Mike said, climbing into the drivers seat.

Gale got in the passinger seat while the teens jumped into the back. They started out. The drive to Capeside only took a couple hours. Mike looked in the rearveiw mirror and almost smilied. Joey was fast asleep, her head resting on Pacey's shoulder.

* * *

They pulled up into the Potter B&B driveway and Bessie stepped outside. Joey, who was wide awake now, jumped out and ran to embrace her sister. Mike and Gale walked over to them while Dawson and Pacey got the bags.

''I'm glad you came Pacey. Joey really needs you.'' Dawson said.

Pacey smilied.

They grabbed the bags and walked over to the mini-family reunion. Bessie was now hugging Mike while Joey was hugging Bodie.

Bessie let go of her father and walked over to the boys.

''Now, one of you is my step-brother. I don't know who the other one is.'' she said.

''I'm your step-brother, Dawson. This is my best friend Pacey.'' Dawson said.

Bessie reached over and hugged Dawson while Pacey headed over to Joey.

''You ok?'' he whispered, squeezing her hand gently.

She smilied softly and he kissed her forehead gently.

The seven of them headed into the B&B.

* * *

''Aunt Joey!'' screamed little Alex as he ran over to his favorite baby-sitter.

''Hey Alex, look how big you got. How old are you?'' she asked playfully.

''I'm four years old!' he exclaimed, giggling slightly.

Joey picked him up and hugged him tightly.

''I missed you.'' she said.

''I missed you too.'' Alex said.

Pacey watched them interact with a smile on his face. Joey was home.

Bessie walked over to him.

''So you're Dawson's best friend?'' she asked.

''Well, Dawson and Joey's.'' he said.

Bessie grinned.

''Just friends?'' she asked.

Pacey blushed.

''Well, um.'' he said.

''Thank you for coming.'' Bessie said, honestly, giving him a hug.

Joey brought Alex over to Dawson and introduced him to his step-uncle.

As they got to know each other, she took the opportuninty to slip out the door. Pacey watched her go and started out after her.

* * *

He left the B&B and grinned when he saw Joey waiting for him.

''How did you know I'd follow you?'' he asked, walking over to her.

Joey shrugged.

''I didn't. I just hoped you would.'' she said.

Pacey kissed her softly.

''I'm here for you Jo.'' he said.

She looked up at him and smilied.

''I know.'' she said.

They walked around Capeside for a bit, Joey showing him all the sites. She finally decided to take him to her favorite place. The ruins.

They sat down on the steps, overlooking the water. Joey smilied brightly.

''What?'' he asked.

''Just remembering. When I was about 5 years old and Bessie was like 11, my mom woke us up before school and brought us out to play in the first snowfall. It always more fun that way. We build a giant snowman and made snow angels and then, when we went back inside, my mom made her special hot chocolate. It was perfect.'' Joey said.

''Sounds like you and your mom had a lot of fun times.'' Pacey said.

''We did. I could talk to her about anything. We were so close. On sunday mornings, she would make breakfast, when she didn't have to go work at the bar, and the smell the of bacon would wake me up. I'd go out to the kitchen and we'd sit and talk about boys and school and everything.'' Joey said.

She began to cry softly and Pacey wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close.

''I miss her so much Pace. Why did she have to die! It's not fair. It's not fair!'' she yelled, sobbing into his shirt.

Pacey just held her tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the B&B.

Bessie was making Alex lunch when Mike entered the kitchen.

''You guys are doing pretty well for yourselves huh?'' Mike asked.

Bessie nodded.

''Yep. Bodie does the cooking, I do everything else.'' Bessie said, laughing.

Mike smilied.

''This was your mother's dream you know. Having a B&B.'' he said.

''I know. That's why we made one.'' Bessie said. ''So who's this Pacey guy?''

''He's a very old friend of Dawson's. Your sister seems to like him and I'm pretty sure he likes her too.'' Mike said.

''They've been dancing around each other since Joey arrived.'' Gale said, walking into the kitchen.

''He is good for her?'' Bessie had to ask.

''Yea, he is.'' Gale said.

* * *

Joey and Pacey walked into the B&B and saw her whole family sprawled out in the living room. Dawson and Alex were watching a movie. Bessie and Bodie were sitting on the loveseat, snuggled up together. Mike and Gale were on the couch.

''There they are!'' Bessie exclaimed, spotting her sister.

''Aunt Joey, Mr. Pacey! Come watch the movie with us!'' Alex begged.

''Mr.Pacey?'' Pacey asked, Joey questionatly.

Joey just shook her head and tugged him over to sit by Alex and Dawson. They sat ont he floor, Pacey had one arm wrapped around her shoulders. It was peacful.

Mike and Gale retired to their room and soon, Bessie and Bodie followed. Once Alex fell asleep, Dawson voulenteered to put him to sleep.

''Seems like Alex and Dawson hit it off.'' Pacey said, as they shut off the TV and walked to their rooms.

''Pace, could you stay with me tonight?'' Joey asked softly.

He nodded and they entered her room together.

* * *

The next morning was the funneral. Everyone was dressed in black. Pacey had borrowed a suit form Bodie. Even little Alex was dressed in black. They arrived at the church and many people were to see Mike Potter returned, especially with his new wife. They all sat in one pew together and Joey had a deathgrip locked on Pacey's hand. He didn't mind.

Once the serivce was over, they went to the cemetary to bury Lily. As Joey and Bessie did the cerimonial, throwing of dirt onto the coffin, tears sprang in her eyes. Her and Bessie embraced.

After the funeral, everyone went back to the B&B for drinks and food. Joey was sitting on the dock when Mike found her.

''How you holding up sweetie?'' Mike asked.

''I'm ok dad.'' she said.

Mike carefully wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

''I'm so sorry sweetie.'' Mike said.

''You know dad, mom's death did help me with something. I lost one parent, I don't wanna lose two. Maybe we can try to get a father/daughter relationship going?'' Joey asked.

Mike smilied.

''I'd like that Jo.'' he said. ''I do miss you mother. She was an amazing woman. You and your sister are gonna be just like her. I can feel it.''

Joey smilied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bessie cornered Pacey, who was playing with Alex.

''So, you like my sister?'' she asked.

''Yea I do. Your sister is one amazing woman.'' Pacey told her, a fond smile on his face.

''Well, listen up Witter. You'd better take good care of her. If I ever hear you hurt her, I'll send Bodie to kill you.'' Bessie said.

''Bessie, if I ever hurt her, I'd kill myself.'' he said.

Bessie smiled.

''Welcome to the family.'' she told him.

Pacey laughed.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone left, Pacey found Joey outside in front of a roaring fire.

''Hey you. How ya doing?'' he asked.

''I'm ok I guess. Dad and I are gonna try to get close.'' Joey said.

''That's great Jo.'' Pacey said.

''I'm glad you came Pacey. I really needed you.'' Joey said.

''I'm always here for you Potter.'' Pacey said, kissing her softly.

Joey smilied and laid her head on his shouler.

* * *

The next morning, before the Potters left for Boston, Joey hurried to the cemitary. She stopped at Lily's grave.

''Hey mom, it's me. Just wanted to say hi. I'm gonna miss you mom, more then you'll ever know. You were everything to me. But, I think I'll be ok. Dad and I are gonna try to be close. I'm sure you're happy about that, you always wanted me to forgive him. Gale is pretty nice but I'll never think of her as a mom. That's your job. I have Pacey and mom I wish you could have met him, he's amazing. He's sweet and funny and he really cares about me. Bessie has already welcomed him into the family. I love you mom and I'm am going to miss you always. Alex will remeber his grandma, because I'm gonna tell him stories about you every chance I get. I'll come visit you soon mom, I promise.'' Joey said, wiping away her tears.

She hurried back to the B&B and said goodbye to her sister and nephew and brother-in-law.

''You guys have to come to Boston for Christmas,'' Joey said, as she hugged Bessie.

''Yes, I insist.'' Gale said.

''We will think about it.'' Bessie said, hugging her dad.

The four Potters and Pacey hopped into the car and headed home. Joey looked at Pacey and smilied.

''Thank you.'' she whispered.

''Anytime Potter, anytime.'' he whispered back.

They kissed softly.

* * *

AN-I hope you liked that. I'm probably gonna have one more chapter but I'm not sure yet.


	8. Christmas

* * *

AN-I'm sooo sorry everyone, but sadly this is the last chapter. My writers block has sizzled me out, but hey look forward to my other stories hopefully coming out this summer! I have like 10 I wanna do, so stay tuned and thanks for reading!

* * *

**3 Months Later**

Joey stood at her locker grabbing whatever she would need on her vacation. Christmas was coming up and Bessie, Bodie and Alex would be coming to Boston to stay with the Potters. Joey couldn't wait! Andie, Jack, Jen and Grams were coming too, also coming would be her boyfriend, Pacey.

Suddently two strong arms wrapped around her and a chin was on her shoulder.

''Excited about vacation? Two whole weeks Jo.'' Pacey said, kissing her cheek lightly.

''I'm more excited about everyone being together for Christmas.'' Joey said, smiling sadly.

''You miss your mom?'' Pacey asked, knowingly.

''This will be my first Christmas without her.'' Joey said, sniffling lightly.

She had lost her mother to breast cancer about 3 months earlier. It still hurt.

''True, but it will also be your first Christmas with Mike, Gale, Dawson, Jen, Jack, Andie, Grams, and of course your loving boyfriend.'' Pacey said, trying to lighten the mood.

''Tom Cruise is gonna be there?!'' Joey exclaimed.

Pacey gave her a look and Joey grinned and shut her locker, turning into his embrace.

''Sorry, I always get you two confused.'' Joey said, kissing him.

''Yea, yea.'' he said, tugging her out of the building with him.

* * *

Pacey drove her to her house and kissed her goodbye. Joey walked into the kitchen and ran into Gale, her step-mother.

Joey had come to realize Gale wasn't to blame for her parents divorce and the two had become good friends.

''Hey Gale. How goes Christmas planning?'' Joey asked.

''Wonderful. I'm so excited. This will be the first Christmas with you and Bessie and Bodie and Alex. It will be perfect.'' Gale said.

Joey smilied and headed upstaris where she ran into her step-brother Dawson. The two had been friends since the day they met at their parents wedding. Though they were step-siblings, the two never thought of each other that way. They as close as any brother and sister were.

''Hey Dawson, what's up?'' Joey asked.

''I'm going shopping. I need to get Andie something good. Wanna come?'' he asked.

''Sure, you're gonna need a woman's point of view anyway.'' she teased lightly.

''I figured you can pick out something for Pacey.'' Dawson said, teasing her.

At first the idea of his best friend and his sister disturbed him to no end but he got ok with it, especially since it made them so happy and plus, Andie was once Pacey's girlfirend. but he had stepped aside when her and Dawson had fallen in love.

''I already got his gift.'' Joey said.

''Really, what did you get him?'' Dawson asked.

''None of your business.'' Joey said.

''Fine, then I guess you'll never know what he got you.'' Dawson said, nonchantly as they walked to his car.

''What did he get me?'' Joey asked.

''None of your business.'' Dawson said, grinning.

Joey glared at him.

''I hate you.''

* * *

**A Few Days Later a.k.a Christmas Eve**

Joey stood anixously by the front door, waiting to see her sister's car. She was so excited.

''Calm down Joey.'' her father scolded lightly.

When Joey had first moved to Boston, things between her and her father were tense. She hated him for never being there while she was growing up. After Lily's death, they had become closer, since Joey realized she didn't want to lose both her parents.

''I can't help it dad!'' she exclaimed.

Mike just smilied.

Finally, the familer truck pulled up their driveway and Joey ran out to greet her sister.

''Joey!'' Bessie exclaimed as Joey hugged her tightly.

''I'm so glad you came Bess.'' Joey said.

''Well, I had to re-meet the boyfriend plus, meet Dawson's girlfriend. After all he is my brother.'' Bessie said.

Joey laughed and went to hug Bodie.

Alex jumped out of the car and ran to his aunt.

''Aunt Joey! It's Christmas Eve!'' the little boy shouted.

Joey grinned and hugged him.

''That's right. I bet you can't wait for tomorrow when Santa comes, right?'' Joey asked.

''Toys!'' he shouted, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

Once everyone was taken to their rooms, Joey once again paced around, waiting for her friends to arrive. Bessie walked over to his sister.

''You know, it doesn't really look like Christmas.'' she said, and she was right.

Though the house was beautifully decorated, there hadn't been one single snow fall! It just wasn't Christmas without snow.

''Maybe this is mom's way of saying, 'You can't have Christmas without me!''' Joey said.

''Nah, mom knew how much we loved snow. She wouldn't punish us like this.'' Bessie said, grinning.

The girls smilied fondly as they thought of their mother.

The doorbell rang and Joey ran to the door and opened it.

''Merry Christmas!'' Andie and Jack shouted together.

''Hey you guys.'' Joey said, hugging both of them.

They entered the house and took off their jackets.

''So where is everyone?'' Andie asked.

''Well, Dawson and Alex, our nehpew, are setting up the tree while everyone watches. And this is my sister, Bessie.'' Joey said.

Andie hugged her.

''So your my brother's girlfriend? It's nice to meet you.'' Bessie said.

Andie smilied.

''You too. I'm gonna go find the boyfriend.'' she said, walking to the living room.

Jack smilied at Bessie.

''Jack, Bessie. Bessie, Jack.'' Joey said, introducing them.

''It's nice to meet you Jack.'' Bessie said, giving him a hug.

''You too.'' Jack said, before following his sister.

''They seem nice.'' Bessie said.

''They are.'' Joey said, as the doorbell rang again.

This time it was Jen and Grams.

''Hey Jen, Mrs. Ryan, this is my sister Bessie.'' Joey said.

''Hello dear, merry Christmas.'' Grams said, giving Bessie a hug.

Jen hugged her too and her and Grams went into the living room.

''Why don't you go join them Bess?'' Joey asked.

''Nope, I'll stay here with you and wait for Pacey.'' Bessie said.

The doorbell rang once again and Joey smilied brightly as she yanked open the door.

''Merry Christmas Pace.'' she said, hugging him tightly.

He chuckled.

''Merry Christmas Jo.'' he said, kissing her forehead lightly.

''Jo, why not let Pacey inside the house.'' Bessie said.

Joey rolled her eyes and let go of her boyfriend. Pacey came inside and took off his coat.

''Merry Christmas, Bessie.'' Pacey said, giving her a hug.

The three then headed into the living room to join everyone.

* * *

In the living room, the three teens, plus Alex, were decorating the tree. Finally it was time to put the star on and Akex wanted to do it but he couldn't reach the tree. So Pacey picked him up and held him as he fastened the star on top, something Bessie thought was so cute, she insisted Pacey not put him down intill she could take a picture.

Once the tree was done, everyone sat down to watch Rudolph the Red-nose Reindeer.

Joey sat cuddled up next to Pacey on the couch and everyone few minute he would kiss her forehead and squeeze her hand. Joey knew she was falling for him, she had been the moment they kissed for the first time but those three words were never uttered between them. She knew she'd be saying them soon.

After the movie, everyone headed up to their rooms, a tradition in the Potter house was for everyone to stay over and they opened the presants in the morning.

Joey and Pacey walked upstaris together and kissed goodnight. Joey headed into her room and Pacey went to Dawson's, where he was staying.

* * *

''Jo...Jo wake up.'' Pacey whispered gently as he shook his girlfriend awake.

''Pace..what time is it?'' she mumbled.

''4:00.'' he said.

''What!'' she exclaimed. ''Don't you think that's a little too early to open presants?''

''Duh, that's not why I woke you.'' he said impaitently.

''Then why did you.'' she said.

''Come here.'' Pacey said, grabbing her hand and tugging her to the window.

Joey's eyes opened wide as she looked outside.

''Oh..Pace.'' she said, softly.

The ground was covered in a beautiful blanket of snow, the first snowfall.

''So, am I forgiven?'' he asked.

''You remembered.'' Joey whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

''I remember everything.'' he whispered, wiping the tears away and kissing her. ''Now, go get dressed and ready to play.''

Joey grinned.

''Give me two mintues.'' she said.

* * *

The two ran outside and Joey gazed around. It was perfect.

''So what shall we do first? Snowball fight, bulid a snow man, or snow angels?'' Pacey asked, coming up behind her.

''Snowman, snow angels, snowball fight.'' Joey said.

''It's a deal.'' he said, kissing her nose lightly.

Joey giggled and they began to make one. Once they were done, Pacey took off his hat and placed it on the Frozen Dude.

''We are not calling him Frozen Dude.'' Joey said.

''Yes we are. It's a sweet name.'' Pacey insisted.

Joey just rolled her eyes and fell down into the snow to make a snow angel. She held out her hand to Pacey and he helped her up. They looked over her work.

''It's nice.'' Joey said.

''Yea.'' Pacey said.

They locked eyes and grinned. It was snowball fight time!

Soon they were running around the yard and Pacey was hurling snowballs at her.

''Ok, Pacey! I give! You win!'' Joey yelled.

Finally the snowball assult stopped and Pacey walked over to her. Joey grinned and picked up a wad of snow, hurling it in his face. He fell and grabbed her hand, tugging her down with him.

''I thought I won?'' Pacey said, lying on the snow, Joey on top of him.

''I lied. Alls fair in love and war.'' she said, grinning.

''Love huh?'' he asked.

Joey blushed but smilied.

''Yea, love.'' she said.

Pacey sat up and looked at Joey.

''Pace, ever since I moved here, you've been this amazing thing in my life. You've been there through all the drama and the tears. You're my shoulder to cry on and my everything. I love you.'' she said, quietly.

Pacey was silent.

''Pace?'' she said, fearfully.

He smilied.

''Jo, ever since you moved here, my life has become 100 better. My grades have picked up and, according to my pop, I've never been happier. I love you.'' he said.

Joey grinned boardly and hurled herself at Pacey causing them to fall into the snow again.

They kissed for a long time until Pacey complained he couldn't feel his butt anymore. They got up and headed inside. They stopped outside Joey's room.

''I love you.'' she whispered.

''I love you too.'' he whispered back.

They kissed again and it grew more heated. When they broke apart, they were breatheless.

'Jo.'' he whispered, but she put a finger to his lips and tugged him into her room.

''Jo, we're moving to fast.'' Pacey argued weakly as she unbuttoned his shirt.

''I love you. This isn't too fast.'' Joey whispered, leaning up to kiss him again.

''I love you too.'' he said, kissing her neck gently.

As his shirt slid off his shoulders, he picked Joey up and walked over to the bed.

* * *

Joey woke up later that morning and grinned as she felt Pacey's arm around her wasit. She glanced at the clock. Accorining to Dawson, they always got up at 7 to open gifts. They had an hour.

Joey grinned as she felt Pacey's arm tighten around her, annoucning he was up.

''Hey.'' he whispered.

Joey rolled over and smilied.

''Hey.'' she said.

''So, last night was...'' he started.

''Amazing.'' Joey finished for him, kissing his shoulder and snuggling up to him.

Pacey kissed her again, before getting of bed.

''What's wrong?'' Joey asked.

''As much as I love being in bed with you, I want to get back to Dawson's room before he wakes up, discovers me gone, and then sees us. I'd rather not be killed by him, your dad and Bodie.'' Pacey said, as he got dressed.

Joey giggled and got up to get dressed. She walked Pacey to her door and they kissed again before he slipped into his room. Joey headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

She entered the kitchen, surprised to see Bessie there.

''What are you doing up so early?'' Bessie asked.

''Nothing.'' Joey said, pouring herself some coffee.

''You're smiling. You never smile this early.'' Bessie said.

''Pacey woke me up a couple hours ago and brought me out to play in the snow.'' Joey admitted.

''Awww. You've got a great boyfriend.'' Bessie said.

She looked at Joey carefully.

''Oh my God. You two had sex.'' Bessie said.

Joey nearly spit her coffee out.

''What?!'' she exclaimed.

''Joey, you're glowing and you're smiling. You two did it!'' Bessie exclaimed.

Joey groaned.

''Don't tell anyone!'' Joey exclaimed.

Bessie grinned.

''I won't. I swear. Now, was it good?'' she asked.

''No way are we discussing this.'' Joey said.

Bessie just smilied.

* * *

Alex woke up at 7 and demanded they open presants. Once they were all opened, Mike began to cook breakfast and the teens and Grams, sat in the living room watching TV. Pacey grabbed Joey's hand and tugged her aside.

''What's up Pace?'' she asked, once they were alone.

''I wanted to give you my presant.'' he said, handing her a squre, velvet box.

Joey opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful golden locket. With gentle fingers, she opened it and saw a picture of her and her mom on the right side and a picture of the whole family when Joey was just a baby on the other.

''Pacey..I love it!'' she whispered, kissing his passionatly.

Pacey grinned and helped her fasten the locket around her neck.

''Come on. Your gift is in my room.'' Joey said, tugging him upstairs.

In her room, she handed him a rectangular package. He opened it and smilied.

Joey had painted a picture of True Love and two people on deck, kissing. He could tell it was them.

''I love it Jo. I'm gonna hang it in the boat.'' he told her.

Joey smilied and he embraced her.

''I love you.'' she whispered.

''I love you too.'' he whispered back.

They kissed passionatly.

* * *

**AN- THE END! I really hope you liked this story and thanks so much for reading. Um..don't forget to leave a review, if ya feel like it!**


End file.
